Hold on
by lightingbolt
Summary: Her life is turning upside down. There is so much stress and anger. Who is going to be able to help her hold on? Chapter 5 up!
1. seeing you again

Hold on  
  
Her life is turnning uside down so much stress and anger. Who is going to be able to help her hold on?  
  
Hey guyz this is my first fic ever so please give me like constuctive critiziam. :')  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seeing you again  
  
Hermione was so exited to be going back to school. It was the last week of summer and she was going to go meet Harry and Ron  
  
at diagon ally. She was expecally exited to see Harry again. You see, Hermione had a huge crush on Harry ever since year 3.  
  
She always tried to give him hints but Harry, like all guys, was blind and never caught them. She brushed her hair which   
  
was not frizzy at all anymore and had golden streaks. She was wearing a army style tank top and some shorts that hugged her  
  
body perfectly. "Come on 'Mione hurry up they will be waiting for you by now." called Mrs.Granger. "Ok mom I'll be right   
  
down." yelled Hermione. A quick smudge of make-up and a last look at herself and she was off. She went to her fire place,   
  
grabed some flu powder and said "Diagon Ally." She landed at diagon ally and looked up to see the most hotest guy she ever  
  
saw. It was Harry! "Hi 'Mione. I've missed you so much." said Harry going over to hug her. "It is great to see you to!" said Hermione. "Where is Ron?" "He is looking for Lav." said Harry. Lavender and Ron had been going out since fourth year and where almost inseparable. "Well you look awsome." said Harry. "Your not looking to bad yourself." "Thanks." They walked side by side in silents sometimes pushing each other to the side of the road until they saw Ron. "Hey Ron look who finally came." said Harry. "wow Hermione is that you. You look so great!" said Ron. "Nice to see you to." said Hermione. Ron smiled and pulled her into a big hug. Ron knew that Hermione liked Harry so he stoped looking like he liked her even though he was such an awsome friend. Lav came up to Hermione and gave her a big hug to. "Whats new with the you." said Lav. Lavender and Hermione had become really close since Ron and Lav were practicly always together. "Nothing much." said Hermione. "Well it looks like it." said Lav. "your looking hot." "Just a few changes. Not that many." said Hermione. "Bet you 10 gallons that Nevil won't know who you are." said   
  
Lav. "your on." said Hermione.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it was short i Just wanted to see what it was like to put 1 of these on the site! Please review!! 


	2. dad

===dad===  
  
It had been a week latter since Hermione saw Harry. They bought all   
  
their stuff and she picked up on the lattest hogwarts history.She was  
  
wearing some low rise flared jeans and a navy tank top. She packed up  
  
the last of her clothes that she thought she might wear out   
  
of hogwarts and her robes, Made sure she had all of her make-up and was  
  
down stairs right before her mother called her. "Your books are on the counter. Your dad orginized them in Alphebetical order so you won't   
  
forget what place they go in." said Mrs.Granger."Thanks mom." said   
  
Hermione and went to get her books.When she got back her mom was   
  
already crying. Last year she started half the way to the train station  
  
It was getting worse each year. She almost laughed when she saw her.  
  
"Mom don't cry I'll see you at Christmas and we can always mail each  
  
other mail." said Hermione. "Yes I know hun but next year is your last  
  
year and I don't want you to grow up. Just stay the way you are you  
  
have change so much durinning the summer already." said her mom. "I   
  
don't think I can help that mom." said Hermione with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Yes, I know. Well lets go we don't want to be late now do we." said   
  
Mrs.Granger. "And we also have to pick up your dad at his work   
  
remeber." said Mrs.Granger. "How could I forget." said Hermione. They   
  
talked about school, work, homework, almost everything! Mrs.Granger and  
  
Hermione were really close. "Can you go get your dad. You know where  
  
his office is right?" said Mrs.Granger. "of course mom this is dads  
  
office we are talking about." said Hermione. She went in and took the  
  
elevator up. She was about to walk into his office when she heard a   
  
girl's vioce. "So you wanta come over tonight." said the voice. "OK  
  
hun, what time?" Hermione walked into the room and said. "what the heak are you doing dad!?" "O my gosh." Her father mumbelled. "Just get  
  
away from mom and me." said Hermione. "wait." her father said, but she  
  
had already left the room. She ran down stairs into the car and almost  
  
yelling. "Stupid dad was just about to say yes to a girl asking him  
  
on a friken date!" Her mom started crying and got out of the car to yell at her dad. "Hun do you have your drivers licents with you?"  
  
"Ya." said Hermione. "Ok you can drive yourself to the train station.  
  
I"ll send you a letter every week. Love ya bye." said her mom before  
  
she could say anything ealse. Hermione put on the music as high as she  
  
could and drove really fast through the trafic to try to get dad off her mind. She kept driving as fast as she could until she got to the train station. She walked briskly to 9 and 3 qarters with all of her luggage in a trolley. She saw Ron and Harry run through and was right behind them. "So hermione...." said Harry. "are you alright." just one look in her eyes and you knew she was upset."I heard my stupid dad almost saying yes to a date with another woman." said Hermione trying to keep calm but was almost inpossible. Harry had no idea what to do he just stood there because he never knew what it was like to have a mom and dad so he never knew the specail bond and how that hurt Hermione so much. Ron understood and put her into a big hug like he always did. "It is going to be o.k Hermione." said Ron. "How can it." said Hermione crying. "I don't know but it will sort it self out. and we are always here for you if you need anything." said Ron. "I need a real dad." said Hermione being really ruff with them. "I really don't think you can help me with that." ____________________________________________________  
  
Thankx for the great reviews!! Sorry there isn't much Harry/Hermione stuff happing yet but i promisse I will get something in with them soon! You know you want to press that little button down there. 


	3. Thankx a lot Maddem Pomfrey

Thankx a lot Maddem Pomfrey  
  
Lavender found Hermione in the girls washroom splashing her face with water. "Common 'Mione you have to come with me mabey it will take your mind off everything." said Lav. "Fine" said Hermione. She lead her to one of the first rooms in the train. "Ok Nevile. Who is this." said Lav. "I have no idea. But she is........hot." said Nevile. Hermione blushed and said. "It's me you studip git." said Hermione. "Hermione? really?" said Nevile. "Ya really." "O my gosh Lav her is your 10 gallons." said Hermione, while getting out 10 gallons. "See. Now I have proved that you are different from last year." said Lav. "Ya I am becasue my dad is crazy." said Hermione remebering her dad and ran out of the room. She bummped into Harry as she ran down the hall. "Sorry Harry but I really have to..." "Come on Hermione sit with us. You need some friends right now." said Harry. "Fine." said Hermione. "Wait Hermoine." said Harry. He went up to her and gave her a big hug. Hermione hugged him back as hard as she could. When he pulled back she said "Thanks Harry I really needed that." "I thought you could." said Harry. 'That was really nice of him.' thought Hermione. 'what the heak why do i feel so strange.' She looked down at her arms and saw goosebumps every where. "Hermione are you ok? You look a little cold." said Harry. "ya I am fine." said Hermione. The walked down to the last room that they always sat in. "Are you ok Hermione." said Ron. "I feel a little dizzy." said Hermione. Hermione all of a sudden fainted. "Hermione." yelled Harry and Ron. "Hermoine are you...." All of a sudden she coudn't hear anything, coudn't move and felt memories of things in her life come into her. Pictures of distint relitaves she had only seen once. She was getting scared and very very cold.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
Harry's Pov  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" I said. "Well she should be. But she will need a lot of rest and take at least a week off school." said Maddem Pomfrey. "And she will also need someone taking care of her 24/7 incase something ealse happends. I am far to bizzy to do that so I will go ask Dumbledore who can take care of her." "May I please go see her?" asked Harry. "yes but be very quiet she is under a lot of pain." said Maddem Pomfrey. "Thank-you." said Harry. He walked very quietly and slowly in. "Harry is that you." said Hermione, her voice slightly shaky."Ya it's me 'Mione." said Harry. He walked up to her and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" asked Harry. "Alright." said Hermione. "Was the feast good?" said Hermione. "Oh I didn't go I have been here the whole time." said Harry. "Where is Ron?" said Hermione. "I told him he and Lav can go ahead at eat." said Harry. There was silents for a few minutes. "Harry." said Hermione. "ya." " have you ever felt so perfect that you wouden't care if you died right then?" said Hermione. "Well i guess not." said Harry. "I guess you have never been in love then." said Hermione. "No I haven't." said Harry. "Why do you ask?" "Well... umm...'come on Herione just say it. I love you Harry.' It's just that I" said Hermione. "Sorry Harry you'll have to leave. I have to let Hermione go to sleep." said Maddem Pomfrey. "Ok Hermione. Have a good rest and I will be here right in the morning. Ok." said Harry. "Ok Harry see you later." said Hermione. 'uhhhh perfect timing Maddem Pomfrey.' thought Hermione.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
a/n no one reviwed my other chapter so please do! I have to know if you like the story! And thankx to ILOVERON4EVER, SuperGirl56 and lilsteves for the great reviwes! Please r/r :)  
  
-lightingbolt 


	4. Finally together

Hey guyz! i would like to thank SuperGirl56 (again) and peachie1st for the great reviews! Thank-you both for putting me on there favorite stories list! Here is the next chappie :)  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Finally together  
  
Harry walked back to the common room thinking about Hermione the enire way there. Once he got there he found Ron and Lav to tell them what happened with Her. "Hey guys." said Harry. "Hey." said Lav and Ron. "So what is happening with Hermione?" asked Ron. "Well Maddem Pomfrey thinks that she was under to much stress and her body had to rest so it just clasped. She is very weak now so she will need someone there 24/7. And she has the miss a week of clases." said Harry. "Well isn't she lucky." said Ron. "So can we go vist her?" said Lav. "Ya any time I am going tommorro but you probably don't want to go now she is sleeping." said Harry."so when do you think she'll be out?" asked Ron. "I don't know ok." said Harry getting a little mad. "Are you ok man?" said Ron. "Ya no I don't know I am worried about 'Mione." said Harry. He sat down on the couch and told some other people what happend until  
  
Profeser Mcgonigal came into the room found Harry and said, "Harry, Find Mr.Weasly and Miss.Brown and follow me." "Why is something wrong with Hermione." said Harry. "Just get them and follow me."said Profeser Mcgonigal. She led them into the hospital wing and..  
  
~~**~~**~~**  
  
just kidding its not the end yet  
  
~~**~~*~~**  
  
They found Hermione in her bed crying her eyes out becasue she just got a letter from her mom saying:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I talked to your dad yesterday and it is final,   
  
We are going to get a divorse. I will see you again at Christmas.   
  
Love you lots,  
  
your mom  
  
"She aksed for Harry but I am pretty sure she needs you all." said Perfesor Micgonical. "Thanks." they all said. Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and tryed to calm down a bit but she coudn't. "Come on Hermione. Cheer up. You will always be able to see your mom and dad." said Lav. "But it's not the same." said Hermione. She started to cry harder when she looked over at the letter again. "Mabey you could try to get a phone and call her." said Harry. "Or mabey even your dad. If you are ready for that." said Ron. "I don't know yet." said Hermione. "Um Maddem Pomfrey can I go back to the dommitories yet?" said Hermione. "Well I did ask Dumbeldoor who can take care of you but he hasn't ask him yet." said Maddem Pomfrey. "Um Harry would you come with me for a moment." "Okay." said Harry. "He fallowed her untill they got to dumbledoors ofice. "you mean you want me to... um... you know..." said Harry. "Yes mr.Potter. If you would please go up there and dumbledoor will explain everything." said Maddem Pomfrey."Ok." "He climbed the stairs and went inside. "Oh hello Harry. I guess you came here for me to explain everything you have to do. Am I correct." said dumbledoor. "yes sir." said Harry. "Ok then first. You will get a room in the common room for only the two of you. All you have to do is go onto your stairs up to your room and the stairs will take you to the room. Also, If there is an emergensy just say hospital wing and it will take you and Hermione there. You will have to stay with her through the first week of classes or she can go to the hospital wing for the time you are gone. It is up to her." said perfesor dumbbledoor. "Ok." said Harry. "Anything eals?" "Not that I can think of but if you have any questions ask me or Maddem Pomfrey." said Dumbledoor. "Ok thank-you see you latter." said Harry. He walked out the door, down the large stair case and back to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was calmed down a lot and they were talking abouit how the day had gone so far. "Well." said Harry. "I will be taking care of you for today and tommoro and if you want I can stay with you for the whole week or you can just stay in the hospital wing." "I think I would rather stay with you." said Hermione. "You don't know how boring it can get around here." After a bout and hour she was able to go back. She got up a little shaky but could walk by herself. She walked all the way back without needing to help her. When they got there Hermione was really tired so she went on the girls set of stairs and she dissapered. Harry went on the boys and a rush came and then he was in a completly different room. "Ok so wich bed do you want?" asked Harry. "Um that one." Hermione pointed to one and she climbed in. "Ok I guess I am stuck with this one said Harry. He pulled of his shirt and climbed into the other bed. 'wow' thought Hermione completley suprised at what he just did. "Are you okay Hermione." said harry a little worried. He jumped out of bed and ran over to her side. (a/n lol that sounds like something from like titanic) "No No I am fine just.... why did you.... take your shirt off?" said Hermione. "I always go to sleep with out my shirt. I can put it back on if you want." said Harry going to get his shirt. "No it is fine I was just wondering." said Hermione. "Ok then." said Harry. He sat down at the bottem of her bed waiting to see if she would go to sleep but she layed there with her eyes wide open. "'Mione you have to go to sleep." said Harry. "I just can't." said Hermione. She started to cry again. "Oh no." said Harry. "oh come on Hermione. It is not that bad. At least there not dead or anything." said Harry. "Ya I guess so." said Hermione."Unlike you, you never knew your parents. Now that would have been hard." Harry layed down beside Hermione. She put her head on his shoulder and got sleepy and olmost feel asleap when harry got up slowly into his own bed. "Wait a sec." said Hermione. "What." said Harry as she walked over to her bed again. "Can I tell you something." "anything said Harry." "Well um.... you see I.... 'Ok hermione this is your only chance' Harry I like you. I mean like love you. It might sound really dumb but ever since 3rd year I have had a major crush on you and now I think it is more than that." said Hermione. "Really?" said Harry. "Really." said Hermione sounding a bit nervis. " I have 2 exept from the moment i saw you." said Harry."Really?" said Hermion. "Really." said Harry. She smiled at him and pressed her mouth to his. She wrapped her arms around his neak. She pulled back and said, "So does this mean that I'm your girlfriend?" said Hermione. "If you want to be." said Harry. "I'd love to." she smiled gave him one last peck and fell asleap.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Sorry It took so long to put this chapter up. and by the way it was hard to write this because my parents are divorced to.  
  
thankx for the reviews. please r/r  
  
-lightingbolt 


	5. The shower and Telling Ron and Lav

The shower and telling Ron and Lav.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Harry's pov  
  
I finnily woke up at around 9. I am so happy I don't have to go the class today. I got up and tryied to get into the bathroom. 'funny he thought.' it was locked. He knoked first no answer. So he took out his want and opened the door. He walked up to the sink and he saw that the mirror was fogy. 'Hermione Probably had a shower this mornning. Wonder where she is she should be resting.' thought Harry. He grabed a towel and opened the shower door. When he did he heard a scream. There was Hermione in the shower getting ready for the day. He clossed his eyes and said   
  
"I didn't see anything."   
  
He heard Hermione get out of the shower.  
  
"Ok you can open your eyes now." said Hermione.  
  
She had wraped herself in a towel.   
  
"I'm so sory I didn't know you where in there. It was dead silent."said Harry.  
  
"Well I put a slilencing carm on it to try and not wake you up." said Hermione.   
  
"I even knocked." said Harry.  
  
"O I guess the water drainded it out." said Hermione.  
  
"Im so sorry." said Harry.   
  
"It's really O.k." said Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled at her and gave her a kiss.   
  
"I'll just be out side." said harry.  
  
Hermione got ready and came out. Then Harry got ready.   
  
"So what do you want to do." asked Harry.  
  
"Arn't you hungry lets get something to eat."  
  
"Sure." said Hermione.   
  
They walked slowey to the grand hall holding hands trying to make as much noise to annoy the teachers who were teaching. Just by that one walk they had 50 points taken of griffendor. When they got there the house were cleaning up and had two seats ready with food for them.   
  
"Why thank-you." said Hermione.  
  
"That is no problem at all Miss." said one of the house elves with its shakey voice.  
  
  
  
They both sat down and ate some delishous eggs, ham and bacon.They went outside after that.  
  
"Hermione are you sure you arn't cold. I don't want you to get sicker." said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry I am fine." said Hermione.   
  
Harry grabed her hand and they walked in silence. They stoped at the lake and looked at the beautiful scene.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~***   
  
(The afternoon)  
  
Hermione and Harry were sitting down studing for a test they had heard about at lunch from Ron.  
  
"Ok, plestamania." said Hermione.  
  
"A posion that can kill you instendly but can bring you back to life if you are already dead." said Harry.   
  
"Perfect." said Hermione.   
  
"Thats exactly what you are." said Harry. "OMG Harry shut-up." said Hermione. Harry laughed.   
  
"I'm going to get you." said Hermione.  
  
"Only if you can catch me." said Harry.   
  
She chassed him around the room until she foundly stoped him and pounced on him.   
  
"Ok Ok you win." said Harry.  
  
She smiled and started to kiss him.   
  
"Hermione we have to study. The test is tomorrow and we wern't even at the class." said Harry.  
  
"Fine." said Hermione giving him a little pout. Harry laughed at they started studying again.   
  
"So Harry we havn't told Ron yet." said Hermione  
  
"About what?" said Harry.   
  
"About you and me you dumbo." said Hermione.  
  
"O right that I forgot." said Harry.   
  
"Sure you did. So how about after supper." said Hermione  
  
"Okay whatever." said Harry.   
  
They contuied studing until some students were comming back from class. They packed up their stuff and went to thier rooms.   
  
~~~~*******~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~**  
  
"That was a great supper wasn't it." said Hermione.  
  
"sure." said Ron.   
  
Ron, Lav, Harry and Hermione were walking back from supper.  
  
"So I was going to say something." said Hermione. "Harry and I are kind of going out." said Hermione.   
  
Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "Really?"  
  
"Ya really." said Harry.  
  
"OMG that is awsome." said Ron. "You have no idea how long Hermione has been anoying Lav and I about it. It was like you just wanted to scream shut-"  
  
"Ok Ron thats enough." said Hermione.   
  
"That's great Hermione." said Lav. "OMG now we can go on double dates and stuff. We can like go to Hogsmed and the boys can hold our bags and we can try on clothes and go out to eat." said Lav.  
  
But she hadn't noticed that they were all walking ahead of her completley missing what she had said.  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~*  
  
Sorry it took so long to put this Chapter up. I was wrting some other stories. Thankx for the reviews and kiwi candi she didn't acually say she loved him she just said she had a major crush. r/r please!! 


	6. Room 5873

Room #5873  
  
Hermione and Harry got ready for bed and sunk into their covers. They heard a screech of an owl. They looked outside their window and saw hedwig flying very really fast toward them. He flew through the window and landed on Hermione's bed. He had three letters in his beak. Hermione opened the first one. It was a note from the nurse.   
  
Miss Granger,  
  
  
  
You will need to come to the hospital wing tomorrow to have a check-up and a couple of tests for stress problems.   
  
See you tomorrow,  
  
Madam Pomfrey   
  
"I need to go to the Hospital wing tomorrow for some tests." said Hermione  
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not sure. I will ask." said Hermione  
  
She opened the next one it was from Dumbledoor.   
  
Miss Granger,  
  
I am writing this letter to inform you about the upcoming events. All the staff have decided during your week of that you will need something to do so here is a list.  
  
Go to all the classes after school and collect marking you can do the next day.   
  
Mr.Potter and yourself will be decorating the hall for a ball.  
  
Water the east garden with the spell "Water Pental."  
  
Go to class #5873.  
  
After you have done these things tell me and you will be free to do as you like.  
  
-Professor Dumbledoor   
  
The last one was addressed to Harry. He read it and didn't tell Hermione what it said.   
  
"What did it say?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not telling you ." said Harry  
  
"Please Please Please Please Please tell me." said Hermione.   
  
"Sorry no can do." said Harry.  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione.   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't it is going to be a surprise." said Harry.   
  
"I like surprises." said Hermione.   
  
"There that's why I didn't tell you. Goodnight." said Harry.   
  
"Good night." said Hermione. She got up one more time and gave him a kiss goodnight.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with Harry snoring really loudly. She got up quietly and tiptoed to his bed. She pressed her lips to his and he slowly started back.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. That was a nice way to wake up." whispered Harry.  
  
"I thought it would." said Hermione.   
  
"So how about we go and get breakfast." said Hermione.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got ready and walked to the Great hall. Surprisingly this time they didn't get any points taken off. They ate and went to the Hospital wing.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey. Are you here." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh yes dear." said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Can Harry stay for the test?" said Hermione  
  
"yes he can it will only take a second. Just a simple Sylvia test."   
  
"Ok." said Hermione  
  
She got out what looked like a Q-tip and finished the test.   
  
"Come back here in about 30 minutes and I will show you the results." said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Thank-you." said Hermione.  
  
"so what would you like to do on the list first?" said Harry.  
  
"How about we water the garden." said Hermione   
  
"Okay said Harry." they walked to the east garden and said. "Water Pental."   
  
A wave of water in little drops watered down.  
  
Then they went into room #5873.   
  
"I wonder what is in there." said Hermione.  
  
"Ya I know are you sure they didn't say anything about it on the letter." said Harry  
  
"Ya I am sure." said Hermione.  
  
The walked up the stairs until the got to the room. They opened the door and found an empty classroom. Very messed up with papers and dust everywhere. On one of the desks in faded letters where the names. "Lily and James Potter." then beside it was. "Anna and Mark Granger." and many other names of parents of children that were in the school.   
  
"What is this place?" said Harry.  
  
"It is probably an old mailing house." said Hermione.  
  
"What is that?" said Harry.  
  
"It is a place where they have lots of names of people. You can mail a letter to them. But in this case all you have to do is press their name and.." said Hermione.  
  
She pressed one of the names and it turned over. There was a blank side neither of them new what it was.  
  
"Now I am pretty sure you can't tell me what that is." said Harry.  
  
All of a sudden the words "Now I am pretty sure you can't tell me what that is" appeared on a piece of paper on the front desk.   
  
"It is a board of tiny letters and number being pressed by the sound wave movements and being punched into that machine over there typing out a letter for there parents." said Hermione.   
  
"How do you know that?" said Harry.  
  
"Well I have read about the spell before and once I saw it being typed over there that was the first thing that came in mind." said Hermione.   
  
"You are just to smart." said Harry.  
  
He came over and kissed Her.  
  
"Wait Harry what is that?" said Hermione.   
  
He looked over at where her finger was pointing. There was a letter on the desk. They opened it up and read it,  
  
Miss Granger and Mr. Potter,  
  
You have probably found out that this is a mailing house. All you have to do is press everyone and type them a letter reminding them of the changing of students next fall. You can also inform your parents about your week off.  
  
-Dumbledoor   
  
"Ok so we have to press all of these buttons there are like hundreds of them." said Harry.  
  
"How about we have a race." said Hermione.   
  
"Ok." said Harry.  
  
"I wills tart over here you start over there and who ever gets the most desks done wins." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok. Ready set Go." said Harry.  
  
They both down on all on the names of the desks and went to each one. At the end Hermione won.   
  
"Good.." said Harry.  
  
Hermione put her finger to her lips. The word "good." popped up on hundreds or pices of paper.   
  
"day." said Hermione. "We are here to imform you of the changing of the students next fall. Please remeber to tell you children if they have been selected and if they havn't fill out the form we sent you am send it back with this letter."   
  
the letter automaticly put from the staff of hogwarts.   
  
They ad another race to turn them all around and finally were able to talk.   
  
"Good save." said Harry.  
  
"Thanks." said Hermione.   
  
They walked back to the Great Hall and ate lunch. They wen to Dumbledoor and said that they had done everything that they were supposed to do my now and then went to the hospital wing.  
  
"Good news Hermione." said Madem Pomfrey. "You wil only have to stay from school until the rest of this week. And if you would like you can take this drink every night to help you with your stress."  
  
"That is fine." said Hermione. "I probably won't need it."   
  
"Ok well I will send you a letter if I need you." said Madem pomfrey.   
  
"Ok" said Hermione.   
  
~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~********~*  
  
OK this chap was up way faster just to speed it up a bit hope u liked it r/r please!  
  
-lightingbolt 


End file.
